Ser papá
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: ¿Qué sintieron los diferentes personajes al enterarse que otra vida venía al mundo?. Viñetas independientes. TERMINADO.
1. Molly & Arthur

**Ser papá**

_Disclaimer: No soy J. K Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece, lástima._

* * *

><p><strong>Molly &amp; Arthur<strong>_  
><em>

El día en el Ministerio había sido muy largo, Arthur solo quería llegar a su casa, y descansar. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez, Molly lo estaría esperando con la cena lista. Amaba a esa mujer más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Él nunca tuvo para mucho para ofrecerle más que toneladas y toneladas de amor, no tenía dinero casi, pero asi y todo Molly lo aceptó, y sabía que ese sentimiento que él sentía por ella era mutuo.

Cuando llegó, la vio recostada en el viejo y destartalado sillón y estaba muy pálida. Se acercó corriendo a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

— Molly, linda, ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha de cabello tan pelirrojo como el suyo, esbozó una sonrisa tímida pero no dijo nada.  
>Arthur estaba cada vez más preocupado, la abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.<p>

— Mi amor, Molly, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Por favor, dime, ¿Vamos a San Mungo?

— No, Arthur, no, cálmate, creo que debemos hablar.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Cada vez que Molly le decía que tenían que hablar, no podía ser nada bueno. La última vez que dijo eso, fue cuando ella descubrió un peligroso artefacto muggle escondido entre sus cosas. Arthur solo esperaba que su esposa no hubiese encontrado esa bolsa llena de enchufes que escondía dentro de una bota vieja.

—Arthur, hace unos días que quiero decirte algo, pero no encontraba la forma, pero llegó el momento, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, y quiero que sea hoy. Hay otro en mi vida, y lo amo tanto como a ti.

No podía ser verdad. Molly, su Molly, de la que estuvo enamorado desde los quince años, no podía ser cierto, lo que oía. Pero de pronto lo entendió. Molly era tan dulce, tan buena ¿Qué hombre no se enamoraría de ella? Él era un pobre diablo que debía desplomarse trabajando para traer dinero a su casa. Seguramente ese otro era rico, y le daría a ella todo lo que merecía.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía hablar, pero hizo el esfuerzo.

—¿Desde cuando?

— Dos meses, o menos, no lo sé con certeza—Molly sonrió— Sé que tu también lo amarás.

Eso no tenía coherencia, ¿Cómo podría amar él aquien robó a la dueña de su corazón?

— No, no lo creo—dijo secamente.

— Oh, si. Creeme que lo amarás, amarás a William o Bill, como prefieras decirle, con todo tu corazón.

_William. Se llamaba William._

— Y lo amarás como nunca amaste a nadie, amarás a Bill Weasley, tu primer hijo

La miró, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y tratar de entender que todo aquello que decía era verdad, que no era un sueño, ni mucho menos. De repende reaccionó. Iba a ser padre, la mujer de sus sueños iba a darle un hijo, su primer hijo. _¿Cómo pudo creer que ella podía engañarlo?_ Se lo reprochó mentalmente una y otra vez.

— Te amo— fue lo primero que salió de su boca— te amo— repitió hablándole a Bill que crecía dentro de ella.

Ambos serían Molly y Arthur, Arthur y Molly hasta el final, porque nacieron para estar juntos, porque nadie los separaría, y ese bebé que venía en camino solo confirmaba el amor que se profesaban. Tal vez tuviese que trabajar el doble, tal vez William no creciera con todos los lujos con los que otras familias de sangre-pura tuviesen, pero lo que no le faltaría era amor. Porque a sus padres les sobraba, y no dudarían en repartirlo con sus hijos.

Y desde Bill hasta Ginny lo supieron porque si algo no faltaba en La Madriguera era amor.


	2. James & Lily

**James & Lily**

James notaba diferente a su joven esposa. Sirius acababa de irse de su casa en el Valle de Godric, saludándolos como siempre lo hacía. Acababa de llegar de una misión que Ojo Loco le había encomendado, y como siempre solía hacer, Canuto contó alguna que otra anécdota divertida que había vivído allí. Eso admiraba James de su amigo, podían estar en plena guerra pero él siempre podía ver el vaso medio lleno. Y Lily también solía reirse con Sirius, pero aquella vez fue la excepción.  
>Cornamenta conocía de sobra el carácter de su esposa, bastante lo había padecido en sus años en Hogwarts, con lo cual prefirió callar, si algo sucedía ella ya se lo diría.<p>

— Voy al Londres muggle—anunció al día siguiente Lily.

— ¿Te acompaño?— preguntó él, no era raro que ella fuese a las tiendas muggles, pero por lo general, él solía acompañarla. James se sentía como un niño en una juguetería cada vez que pisaba alguna de esas raras tiendas no-mágicas. Lo que para Lily era normal, para él era asombroso.

— Si no te molesta, esta vez prefiero ir sola. No te preocupes, mi amor, no va a pasarme nada, es solo... una sorpresa.

— ¿Para mí?

— ¿Para quien más?, no sé cuanto voy a tardar. Dale mis saludos a Canuto, y que me perdone por estar distraída ayer con él.

— Canuto jamás se enojaría por algo así contigo.

— Lo sé, pero igual. Me voy, Jamie, te amo.

James saludó con un dulce beso a su mujer y ella se marchó.

Lily lo sabía. Lo sospechaba. Nunca había tenido un atraso tan importante como el que tenía ahora. Jamás había estado embarazada, pero sabía perfectamente cuales eran los síntomas. Y los tenía todos, cada uno de ellos.  
>Entró en una farmacia y muerta de vergüenza pidió un test de embarazo. La agradable farmaceútica se la dio. Una vez que pagó, Lily se fue. Solo quedaba confirmar lo que ella ya sabía. Pero aún así quería verlo con sus propios ojos.<p>

Entró corriendo a su casa y se abalanzó sobre James como si su vida se fuera en ello. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

— Lily, linda —dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo—, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te atacó un mortífago? ¿Apareció Quejicus de nuevo?

— ¡No, no!, ¡James! ¡Yo lo sabía, en verdad lo sabía y acabo de confirmarlo! ¡Por eso no quería que vengas al Londres muggle conmigo, era por eso!

— ¿Por eso, que? Sé más clara, no entiendo.

Lily suspiró. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de hablar, y se lo dijo.

El mundo empezó a girar con rapidez sorprendente. Los ojos verdes de su hermosa mujer brillaban como pocas veces. James trató de procesar sus palabras _—Vas a ser papá—_.

Subió su mano hasta el rostro de ella y la acarició. Esa era la Lily por la que él luchó tantos años por conseguir su amor. Por ella soportó todas las bromas de los restantes Merodeadores hacían sobre él. Y volvería a luchar por ella, volvería a hacer todo lo que hizo, no una vez, mil veces, o las que fuesen necesarias, porque ella era el amor de su vida, ella era su otra mitad. La besó con un amor infinito, no podía ser más feliz. No podía sentirse más pleno.

— Eres mi todo— James volvió a besarla, y ella le respondió con el mismo amor, por fin empezaban a formar esa familia de la que tantas veces soñaron y hablaron.

Familia no son solo lazos sanguineos, pues al día siguiente, cuando James le dijo a Sirius que iba a ser el padrino de su futuro hijo, este supo por fin, lo que era tener una familia. Y se juró a si mismo que protegería a James, a Lily y al bebé que venía en camino, con uñas y dientes, aún si su propia vida se fuese en ello.


	3. Merope & Tom Riddle

**Merope & Tom Riddle**

Merope le dio la última poción a su marido. Había decidido no seguir con eso, creía que no valía la pena. Tom había sido más que cariñoso con ella en las últimos meses, y Merope estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y creía que era mutuo. Además, guardaba en su ser un pequeño secreto, fruto de ese supuesto amor que haía entre ambos. La última descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, estaba embarazada, solo quedaba el último paso, decirselo a su marido. Pero aún no era el momento, Tom todavía estaba bajo el efecto de la Amortentia.  
>La semana siguiente su esposo se despertó algo confuso, como si durante el último tiempo hubiese estado sumergido en un sueño extraño donde Merope, la sucia chica cuya rara familia era vecina de la suya, no solo era su mujer, sino también era bruja, <em>¿Bruja? Eso no tenía sentido<em>. Además, él jamás se hubiese casado con ella.  
>Merope estaba en la cocina, esperándolo, sabía que el momento había llegado, un pequeño bebé de dos meses crecía en su vientre y sabía que Tom, estaría tan féliz como lo estaba ella.<p>

Tom, se acercó sigiloso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello no fue un maldito sueño, fue verdad. La loca de Merope no solo era una bruja, sino que además le había estado alguna extraña bebida para enamorarlo.

—Tom, ¿Cómo estás?—saludó la mujer tratando de darle un beso, pero él la esquivó.

— Bien, ¿hiciste el desayuno?—preguntó de mala forma.

— No, todavía no, quería decirte algo primero.

— ¡Maldita sea, Merope! Al levantarme quiero el desayuno, ¿Es difícil entender?

— No, amor, no, ya lo hago.

Con los ojos lacrimosos, se levantó y preparó un abudante desayuno, estuvo tentada en ponerle de nuevo la poción en el té, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué me querías decir?—preguntó untando una tostada con mermelada.

—¡Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres, Tom!—dijo con una sonrisa— Lo que hablamos hace meses, ahora se hizo realidad.

— ¿Qué? —Tom se levantó de un salto de la silla y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Si, mi amor, seremos padres y muy felices. Lo criaremos juntos y tendremos una linda familia.

— ¿Familia? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no quiero una maldita familia! ¡No soy tu amor, no quiero una odiasa familia contigo!—repitió—.

— ¡Pero te amo! ¡Te amo, Tom y tú a mí!

— No, no te amo. Me estuviste envenenando, ¡Maldita bruja!, me voy, ¡te dejo! No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu embarazo, no me voy a quedar contigo ¿Cómo alguien como yo, podría enamorarse de alguien como tú, te has mirado al espejo?. No me busques, no te comuniques conmigo, no te acerques. Puede ser lo último que hagas. Suerte con TU hijo.

Merope lloró desconsolada. Todos sus planes fueron en vano, tal vez su padre y hermano tuviesen razón, y ella no era más que una maldita squib.

.

—_Avada Kedabra_—pronunció alguien años después. Por alguna razón, Tom Riddle supo que aquel joven desconocido, que entró en la Mansión, era su hijo, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, tal vez demasiado.


	4. Lucius & Narcissa

**Lucius & Narcissa**

Lucius siempre fue un hombre muy frío. Fue criado en una familia donde demostrar sentimientos era sinónimo de debilidad, con lo cual el rubio mortífago raras veces, por no decir nunca, solía expresarlos.  
>Aquella noche, luego de reunirse con los demás seguidores del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue directo a su mansión donde estaba su mujer, Narcissa, la menor de las hermanas Black.<br>El día en que Lucius vio con otros ojos a su compañera, ese día su vida cambió para siempre, aunque él no lo admitiese. Era una jovencita rubia, como él, y la atracción entre uno y otro fue inevitable. Ambos eran de sangre-pura y de familias más que respetables. Tanto los Malfoy como los Black, se mostaron orgullosos, cuando anunciaron su compromiso y posterior matrimonio.  
>Narcissa, sabía que su marido era un hombre difícil, pero ella había logrado traspasar esa capa dura que él exhibía ante todo el mundo. En la intimidad de su casa, Lucius no era lo que se decía alguien amoroso y protector, sin embargo, no era tampoco un frío y desalmado ser como todos creían.<p>

— ¡Dobby!— llamó Lucius cuando llegó, el elfo de grandes ojos apareció de inmediato.

— Amo, Señor Malfoy, ¿Que necesita?

— La cena, Dobby ¡Ya!—ordenó con autoridad.

El elfo doméstico desapareció por donde vino, y Lucius fue hasta su dormitorio, donde encontró a su mujer plácidamente dormida. Se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en su mejilla. Ella parpadeó y sonrió.

—Lucius, ¿Qué tal la reunión?¿Alguna novedad?

— No muchas. Rabastán, acabó con una familia impura, lo cual le valió los elogios del Señor Tenebroso. Estaba muy contento, tanto él como Rodolphus, que también colaboró.

— ¿Y Bella?

— Bella no está, el Señor Tenebroso no quiso decirnos donde fue.

Narcissa suspiró. Su hermana estaba más involucrada de lo que ella creía con la causa del Lord.

Dobby solía preparar cenas exquisitas, y por lo general, casi no quedaban restos de ella, pero en aquella ocasión, Narcissa miró con asco el pavo asado. Sintió repulsión por aquella comida.

— ¿No tienes hambre, Cissy?— preguntó Lucius mirándola extrañado.

— Esta comida es desagradable— respondió su mujer con enfado.

Lucius no compartía su opinión, para él estaba más que sabrosa, pero ordenó a Dobby preparar otra cosa para su mujer.

Dobby tuvo que hacer cuatro cenas más, pero ninguna le gustó a su ama. Cuando aquel último plato fue rechazado, Lucius supo que algo no andaba bien.

— Cissy, ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

— Nada, nada— respondió esquiva— tengo sueño, nada más. Voy a dormir, permiso.

Subió las escaleras, y Lucius fue tras ella.

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa, ¿Qué es?

Narcissa lo sabía. Lucius era muy inteligente y sus años de matrimonio, eran suficientes como para que el rubio supiera cuando las cosas no andaban bien. Él era experto en legeremancia, asi que no tenía sentido ocultarselo, un simple movimiento de su varita y lo sabría.

—Viene otro Malfoy en camino—anunció en voz baja, pero audible a los oídos de Lucius.

El rubio titubeó varias cosas pero no dijo ninguna. Decidió hechar por la borda, solo por esa vez, lo que su familia le había y sonrió, lleno de alegría.

— Es un noticia hermosa, Cissy— le dijo abrazándola y besándo sus labios suavemente— ¿Por qué dudaste en decirmelo?

— No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

Lucius le dio un beso en su frente y le sonrió. Sentía que ese bebé que venía le daría más alegrías que ninguna otra persona en la tierra.

Y así fue. Draco era lo más valioso que él tenía y su máximo orgullo, aunque jamás se lo dijo. Pero no hacía falta, la conexión entre padre-hijo era tal que, la mayoría de las veces, las palabras no eran necesarias. Y tras la batalla final, eso quedó más que demostrado.


	5. Andrómeda & Ted Tonks

**Andómeda & Ted Tonks**

— ¡Dora, no!— gritó Ted a su hija que estaba a punto de tirar un florero perteneciente a algún ancestro de su esposa.

La pequeña Nymphandora estaba empezando a caminar y ocasionaba más de un dolor de cabeza a sus padres, pues no se quedaba quieta por nada del mundo. La niña cambió su cabello a un color rojo oscuro cuando Ted la retó y lo miró enojada.

— No me mires así, Dora, agradece que mamá no está. Ella se hubiese enojado más, y lo sabes— le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos. La chiquilla pareció calmarse y su cabello volvió a ser rosa. Ted le sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, por fin, ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos.  
>Ted todavía recordaba con amor el día en que su esposa le dijo que sería padre.<p>

_Ted era un Hufflepuff, hijos de muggles, que según la creencia de los Black, eso significaba ser lo peor del mundo mágico, pero a Andómeda no le importó en lo más mínimo. Detestaba su familia, quería a sus hermanas, si, pero no compartía su ideología sobre la sangre-pura. Ted no solo era un muchacho bastante atractivo, sino que por sobre todas las cosas era divertido, algo torpe y era de los pocos que no acercaba a ella solo por su apellido. Es más, Andrómeda siempre creyó que Ted nunca supo su apellido hasta que ella se lo dijo. Amaba a ese hombre y se fascinaba cuando él le hablaba por horas sobre raros artefactos muggles. Desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en la bella Andrómeda Black, supo que ella sería su esposa. Andrómeda no era como su hermana Narcissa ni muchisimo menos como Bellatrix y eso se veía a simple vista, sino jamás se hubiese enamorado de él._

_A su casamiento no asistió nadie de su familia, el único que con seguridad hubiese ido, era Sirius, pero su primo estaba en Hogwarts estudiando, con lo cual, ella estaba sola el día más importante de su vida. Pero los Tonks eran una familia unida, alegre y cariñosa que no dudaron en acogerla como una más de ellos, y Andrómeda estaba encantada.  
>Con el correr de los meses, tanto Ted como Andrómeda, no habían más que confirmado lo que ellos, ya sabían que eran el uno para el otro. Su matrimonio era lo más lindo, hasta el momento, que a ambos les había pasado.<br>Andrómeda se despertó esa mañana muy rara. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y cuando quiso levantarse de la cama cayó desmayada al suelo. Le tomó unos minutos volver a realidad y cuando lo hizo ya no estaba en el piso, sino en los brazos de su marido._

_—¡Ted! ¿Qué me pasó?_

_—Te demayaste, mi amor, pero tranquila, ya pasó ¿Estás mejor?_

_—Eso creo, tengo hambre ¿Me traerías un té o algo así con masitas?_

_—Claro. Recuestate, ya vengo— respondió él besándola dulcemente._

_Pero para cuando él volvió, su esposa estaba descompuesta en el baño._

_—Merlín, ¡Qué mal me siento, hoy!—exclamó ella tratando de recobrar el aire._

_Pese a aquellos detalles en el malestar de Andrómeda, nada fuera de lo común volvió a ocurrir aquel día. Pero los mareos y desmayos continuaron toda la semana, y Ted, tomando las riendas del asunto obligó a su esposa a ir a San Mungo. Pese a las protestas, ella no tuvo otra opción.  
>Una sanadora de unos cincuenta años, la atendió y le pidió a Ted que espere a su mujer en el pasillo. Él no era tan tonto como para no sospechar lo que sucedía. Recordaba haber visto esos síntomas en su tía años atrás, cuando quedó embarazada de su primo, Joseph. No quería ilusionarse, pero ante la posibilidad de convertirse en padre, su corazón golpeteó con fuerza.<br>Andrómeda salió casi media hora después, y lo miró con una indisimulable sonrisa. Para Ted tampoco había más dudas, su esposa, el amor de su vida, estaba embarazada de su primer hijo._

_—¡Ted! ¡Estoy… estamos, esperando un bebé!_

_—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!— exclamó el hombre alzándola unos centimetros del piso con un abrazo._

_—La sanadora dijo que con seguridad será una niña, ¡vamos a ser padres de un hermosa bebé!_

_Aquello fue lo más lindo que Ted pudo haber oído. Besó dulce y tiernamente a su mujer por algun rato, poco le importaba que los que pasaran por ese pasillo los observaran con mala cara. Tendría una hija y nada volvería a ser igual. Y eso le gustaba._

La pequeña Dora, luego de haber dormido una agradable siesta, jugaba en el piso con sus juguetes al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. En Hogwarts en tanto, un tal Remus Lupin sin saber porque, también sonrió.


	6. Remus & Nymphandora

**Remus & Nymphandora**

El licántropo caminaba por la plaza enfrete de Grimmauld place, lugar que había abandonado segundos antes dando un portazo.

—Será como yo, será como yo—repitió una y otra vez entre lágrimas, Remus Lupin. No solo había dejado a Tonks sola con sus padres sino que se había peleado, o al menos enojado con Harry, el hijo de quien fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Siempre había sido un maldito cobarde, pero aquello era el colmo. Amaba a Tonks, claro que la amaba. Siempre se había sentido atraído por ella, era tan dulce, tan linda, pero él ¿Qué era? Un peligroso hombre-lobo que no tenía un solo galeón para ofrecerle, sin embargo eso nunca le importó a ella, ni tampoco los más de diez años de diferencia de edad que los separaban. Dora siempre lo aceptó tal cuan él era, con sus defectos y virtudes, más defectos que otra cosa, ¿Y así le pagaba él?. Remus volvió a sentarse en el suelo a llorar, no podía hacer otra cosa.  
>Recordaba la sonrisa en la cara de su esposa cuando le comentó que un pequeño Lupin venía en camino.<p>

_—¡Remus, amor!—gritó ella cuando él volvió de una misión de la Orden que lo mantuvo alejado de su esposa por dos semanas._

_Se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con una ternura tan grande que Remus no pudo recordar un beso similar. Respondió a aquel gesto de amor, de la misma forma. Solo cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor que la del beso, se separaron._

_—Dora...—dijo él aún con la respiración agitada y con su mano en la cintura de ella—¿Qué…que pasó? ¿A que se debe una bienvenida tan linda? ¿Me extrañaste mucho?—preguntó pícaramente._

_— Si, pero no es solo eso Remus, ¡estoy embarazada!._

_Él no podía ser padre, él no quería ser padre. No porque no quisiera darle un hijo a Tonks, sino que el solo hecho de que exista la posibilidad de que un bebé sufra todo lo que sufrió y aún sufría él, era algo inadmisible. Se separó de ella con brusquedad. Dora lo miró extrañada de su comportamiento._

_— Esto, esto no puede ser, Dora, un bebé… yo sabía, yo sabía que iba a haber consecuencias nefastas._

_—¿Consecuencias nefastas? Te digo que estoy embarazada ¿y me hablas de "consecuencias nefastas"?—El cabello de Tonks estaba rojo de furia— Remus ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

_—El bebé va a ser lincántropo, Tonks, ¿no lo entiendes? Va a sufrir la misma discriminación que yo, la misma. Sufrirá lo mismo que yo, y el mundo mágico lo verá de reojo cambiándose de vereda para no estar cerca suyo._

_—Esas son suposiciones estúpidas. A ti te ama todo el mundo, todos los miembros de la Orden piensan que eres un persona maravillosa, Sirius te consideraba un hermano más que un amigo, y seguro que James también, Harry te adora ¿De qué discriminación me hablas? ¿De la que sufriste después de la muerte de los Potter cuando nadie te daba trabajo, esa discriminación? Vamos, Remus. Esa gente es imbécil, no saben la clase de persona que eres. A tu hijo lo van a amar de la misma forma que a ti. Aparte ¿Quién dice que será licántropo? Tal vez salga un lindo metamorfonago como su mamá—dijo ella sonriéndole._

_—Soy un monstruo, Tonks, mi hijo va a odiarme y tendrá razón. Seré el culpable de sus desgracias—dijo él como si no hubiese oído todo lo que su mujer dijo con anterioridad._

_—¿Quieres dejarme sola con el bebé, no? ¡Dilo de una vez!— Ahora ella ya no sonreía, tenía los ojos llorosos. Remus no contestó._

_El silencio sepulcral de la casa de los Lupin solo se vió quebrantado por un sonoró 'crack', cuando ella desapareció._

Harry tenía razón. James se hubiese sentido muy decepcionado de él, la suya no era una actitud muy Merodeadora ¿Qué hubiese dicho Sirius si lo veía haciéndole aquello a su prima? Remus se secó las lágrimas, más no pudo sacarse el nudo que oprimía su garganta.  
>Se apareció en su pequeño hogar, no creía que su esposa estuviese allí, sin embargo lo estaba. Su cabello estaba gris como cuando él la ignoraba, posterior a la muerte de Sirius.<p>

—Hola—saludó él. Dora apenas levantó la vista del libro que leía.

—Lo siento—dijo—, perdón. Perdón por ser tan estúpido, tan cobarde. Estoy cansado de hacerte sufrir, Dora. Tú me haces tan feliz, y yo no hago más que arruinarlo todo. Te amo, en serio te amo. Y nunca nadie me demostró tan cariño como tú, por eso no sé como actuar. Soy un idiota, lo sé.

Tonks dejó el libro y se acercó a él, subiendo su mano hasta el rostro de él, acariciándolo. Él cerró los ojos ante ese contacto. Era tan suave.

—Si, eres un idiota, y te conozco. Pero más idiota sería yo sino te perdono, sabiendo como eres. Eso si, siempre y cuando me prometas que no vas a volver a abandonarme. No quiero llorar más.

Él nego con su cabeza. Y la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola. Remus prometió que jamás la abandonaría ni a ella ni al bebé. Y cumplió, pues Teddy no lo sabrá, pero desde algún lugar del cielo, Remus vigila los sueños de su hijo, que tal como Dora había dicho, resultó ser metamorfomago.


	7. George & Angelina

**George & Angelina**

Aún dolía. Dolía mirarse al espejo cada mañana y saber que su reflajo es igual al rostro de su querido Fred. Dolía sentirse tan triste cada 2 de mayo, sabiendo que era un año más sin su amigo, su hermano, su gemelo.  
>Y ese día era 2 de mayo, George se levantó de la cama con pocas ganas. Aquél día Ron abriría la tienda bromas que tenían en el Callejón Diagon. Hoy él simplemente no podía acercarse a aquel lugar por la cataratas de recuerdos que invadían su mente<br>Su esposa aún dormía. Angelina era otra cosa que le recordaba a Fred. Ella había sido novia de su hermano y él también había terminado enamorado de ella. Meses y meses le costó a Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo, convencerlo que no había nada de malo. Ambos habían sufrido tras la muerte del gemelo y ambos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Y así fue, George y Angelina, eran muy felices y se amaban con locura.

Angelina se desperezó en la cama, y vio a su marido cambiándose.

—Buenos días, George—saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amor—respondió él—¿Vendrás conmigo al cementerio hoy?

—Seguro. Así habíamos quedado, ¿no?

—No quiero que sea una presión ir conmigo, en serio. Si quieres quedarte, no hay problema.

—George, yo voy porque quiero ir, no porque me siento obligada. Además…

—Además, ¿qué?

—Nada, nada—respondió la chica—, ya te enterarás.

Luego de desayunar, se aparecieron en el cementerio donde no solo Fred estaba enterrado, sino también, la mayoría de los que perecieron en la última batalla.

Angelina dejó solo a su esposo, que se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Fred.

—¿Qué tal Gred?, soy Forge, aunque me veas un tanto cambiado, sigo siendo yo. Un año más ¿Y van? No sé, ya perdí la cuenta. En realidad si sé cuantos años pasaron y podría enumerarte las horas también, si me lo pidieras. Pero prefiero no recordarlo. Por acá las cosas cambiaron bastante. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Victorie, la hija de Bill ¿Lo puedes creer? El muy maldito no solo se casó con la linda de Fleur sino que ahora son padres, siempre supe que Bill era un tipo con suerte por más que ahora solo coma carne cruda, sé que todos los años te digo lo mismo, pero entiendeme. Lo que seguro no sabes son las novedades que hay sobre Percy. Increíblemente un chica llama Audrey lo creyó interesante y se casaron. Hay veces que no salgo de mi asombro. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione hace unos meses fueron padres de Hugo, el segundo hijo de ambos, del cual me pidieron ser padrino ¡Me puso muy feliz!. Ginny y Harry van por el tercer hijo, que mamá cree que será niña, y los dos sabemos lo intuitiva que puede ser Molly. Charlie es el único que no se casó, creo que ama más a los dragones que a otra cosa, de todas formas Charlie jamás fue alguien ligado al compromiso sino todo lo contrario. Y si, escuchaste bien, el único Weasley soltero que queda es él, porque yo ya no lo estoy —George se sonrojó al contar esto último— me casé con Angelina. No te culpo si ahora me odias, pero te aseguro que hice hasta lo imposible por impedir ese sentimiento en mí, pero no pude. Lo siento, hermano, lo siento mucho. No quise robarte a tu chica, me siento un traidor, pero es que Angelina es divina, y es la única chica que conozco, aparte de nuestra hermana, con la cual puedo estar hablando por horas y horas de Quidditch sin cansarme. Me ayuda en la tienda, casi tanto como Ron y eso es decir mucho. Espero no te enfades conmigo, Fred, creeme, fue difícil aceptar estar enamorado de la misma mujer que tú, pero prometo cuidarla con mi vida. La amo en serio y no la lastimaría, eso dalo por hecho.

George derramó unas lágrimas enfrente de la tumba de su hermano y se quedó con el rostro oculto entre sus manos hasta que sintió un beso en su cabello. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos negros de Angelina. Le sonrió.

—Estaba contándole a Fred las ultimas novedades de la familia.

—¿Ah si? ¿Todas, todas?

—Casi todas. Quiero que mamá y papá cuando vengan tengan algo para decirle también.

—¿Puedo decirle algo a Fred yo también? Estoy segura que esta noticia tus padres no la saben.

George la miró extrañado pero asintió.

—¡Fred! ¿Qué tal? Te cuento un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿si? —Angelina se acercó al mármol blanco donde estaba el epitafio del gemelo, y le habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que George escuchara— ¡Vas a ser tío! ¡Estoy embarazada, Fred! Tu hermano favorito va a ser papá, pero él todavía no lo sabe. Manten el secreto ¿eh?.

George se quedó petrificado. ¡Iba a ser padre!. Angelina se levantó lentamente y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Fred merecía ser el primero en enterarse, ¿no?. Si él estuviese acá con nosotros seguro hubiese sido el primero en saberlo, ¿O me equivoco?

Su esposo negó con la cabeza.

—Te amo, Angie. Y tienes razón, Fred hubiese sido el primero en saberlo y de hecho lo fue.

George no pudo disimular su sonrisa. Parecia una paradoja, pues en un lugar donde solo había muertos una nueva vida estaba por venir.

.

Un año después…

George fue aquél 2 de mayo, como todos los años, a visitar a su hermano. Pero no estaba solo, tenía un bebé en brazos, tan pelirrojo como él.

—Hola Fred, te presento a Fred, mi hijo…


	8. Draco & Astoria

**Draco & Astoria**

Esa mañana hacía mucho frío y el matrimonio Malfoy no tenía intenciones de salir de la cama. Ella dormía y su cabello castaño estaba desparramado sobre la almohada. Draco, quien leía el Profeta, sacó la mirada del periódico y clavó sus ojos en ella. Era demasiado linda y buena. Si Astoria tenía una cualidad que Draco admiraba, era la bondad y lo que poco le importó que él llevara consigo, y para siempre, la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.  
>Astoria Greengrass fue la primera que se le acercó sin prejuicios, sin señarlarlo con el dedo. Astoria fue la primera en no interesarse por la fortuna Malfoy, sino por él en sí mismo. Lo escuchó, durante horas, mientras él le contaba lo horroroso que había sido estar bajo el mando de Voldemort.<br>Amaba realmente a esa mujer. Draco sonrió, no eran pocas las veces que se quedaba contemplándola en silencio y agradeciéndole lo mucho que ella lo amaba.  
>Soltó el diario y se acurrucó a su lado pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella, depositando un beso en su cuello. Astoria se pegó más a él.<p>

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Buenos días, mi amor —contestó él —¿Has dormido bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió, aún sin abrir los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegro ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, quiero que me sigas abrazando así y nunca me sueltes.

—Nunca voy a soltarte.

Ella giró sobre sí y lo miró, luego comenzó a reir.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tu cabello, parece que has salido de un huracán.

—Lo sé, y eso que no has visto el tuyo —respondió riendo y besando su frente.

Astoria trató de acomodarselo, pero él le quitó las manos de su pelo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Astoria —dijo —eres mucho más linda, ni bien te levantas.

Su mujer sonrió y lo besó. Ante el mundo, Draco Malfoy era un digno hijo de Lucius, frío y carente de sentimientos pero con ella, y solo con ella, Draco era una persona cálida y tierna. Su esposo respondió el beso y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, él estaba sobre ella desmostrándose, ambos, lo mucho que se amaban. Empezar el día así, no estaba del todo mal.

.

Draco, con el correr de las semanas, empezó a notar rara a su mujer. No era común en ella, que rechazara un desayuno hecho por él a sabiendas de lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo, y sin magia. Y sí a eso, se le sumaba que prefería pasar largas horas en la biblioteca y no haciendo el amor con él, ya era en extremo preocupante. Draco era inteligente, pero no era necesario ser muy ducho tampoco para saber que las cosas no marchaban como debían. Optó, de una buena vez, por ir a hablar con ella y no se iría hasta que no le diera una respuesta coherente y no las esquivas de los últimos días.

Astoria, escondió algo detrás de su espalda ni bien lo vio entrar. Estaba decidida a decirselo. Siempre se imaginó que la maternidad era una cosa simple, y que los adultos eran los únicos que complicaban las cosas. Ahora se daba cuenta lo errada que estaba. Ya siendo adulta y con un bebé creciendo dentra de ella y sin decirselo, aún, a su esposo se deba cuenta que en verdad, las cosas no eran sencillas.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —inquirió Draco, tratando de mirar por detras de su mujer.

—Algo muggle, pero no te enfades.

—¿Algo muggle? ¿Qué podría interesarte de ellos?

Astoria titubeó antes de responder.

—Es una revista. Nada, peligroso... creo.

—¿Creo? ¿Una revista de qué? Astoria, estás rara. No quieres desayunar, no quieres estar conmigo ¿Te hice algo?

—Sí.

Draco la miró sorprendido, hasta donde él sabía no había hecho nada.

—Tú y yo hicimos algo, por eso estoy esquiva, Draco —agregó. —Esto no es para nada fácil, te lo digo.

—¿De que demonios, hablas?

Fnalmente, Astoria le extendió la revista que llevaba detrás de su espalda y ni bien Draco leyó el título, la miró boquiabierto y con el corazón latiéndole fuerte.

—¿Padres primerizos? Astoria, esto... tú... la revista...yo... ¿Estás... embarazada?

La mujer asintió, al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Draco tiró la revista al suelo y abrió los brazos para asirla en un cariñoso y tierno abrazo. Luego a besó, y así estuvieron hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar oxígeno.

—¿De veras seré padre? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, un pequeño Malfoy viene en camino, mi amor.

Draco la miró con sus ojos grises, y Astoria pudo jurar que jamás destellaron tanta vida. Había tanta vida en esa mirada, como la que ella, llevaba en su vientre.

* * *

><p><em>Merezco una buena sesión de crucios por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, me distraje con muchos one-shot lo sé, pero bueno volví y en esta semana termino esta serie de viñetas, solo quedan dos, así que es posible que entre el lunes y martes este todo escrito. Mis perdones a quienes leían, y los dejé con intriga(?) :P.<em>


	9. Ron & Hermione

**Ron & Hermione**

Ronald Weasley estaba con su hermano George, en la tienda de Sortilegios, cuando algo se despertó dentro de él, una cosa que le decía que su esposa no estaba bien. Se excusó con el gemelo sobreviviente, y se apareció en su casa.

—¡Hermione! —llamó, varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Buscó en el dormitorio, el baño y la cocina, pero en ninguno de esos lados estaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse, pues sabía que no estaba bien, no era el tercer ojo de Trelawney ni mucho menos, solo lo sabía.

Una llamarada verde, desde la sala, captó su atención, alguien había llegado por polvos flú.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó al ver a su hermana —¡Ginny! ¿Dónde está Hermione? Sé que sucedió algo.

—En casa, estaba conmigo cuando... —la pelirroja la miró intrigada — ella está bien, ¿Pero como sabías que...

—Intuición, Ginny ¿sí? ¡Quiero verla!

—Ella también quiere verte —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos tomaron un puñado de polvos, y en pocos segundos aterrizaron en la casa del matrimonio Potter. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón con James Sirius en brazos. Ron corrió a ella.

—Mi amor, mi amor —dijo besándola —¿Cómo estás? Me preocupé, estaba trabajando con George cuando supe que te había pasado algo.

Hermione le pasó el bebé a Ginny, y tomándole la mano a su esposo, lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones que había en aquella casa.

—¡Ron! —exclamó, besándolo con ternura y mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

El muchacho respondió a ese beso, se habían visto aquella mañana antes de que ambos partieran a sus trabajos pero, sin embargo, si alguien los veía hubiera creído que había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo sin verse.

Ella fue la primera en distanciarse del beso, y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él. Ron le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

—Hermione, dímelo, dime que sucede, amor.

Miró a los ojos azules de su esposo, y vio en ellos todo el amor que le profesaba. Amor que venía desde sus épocas de Hogwarts y que ella, muchas veces, creyó que no era correspondido. Pero no era así, Ron la amaba ¡y cuanto!. Hermione también lo amaba. Si bien habían pasado largamente los veinte años, Ron seguía comportándose como el niño que llevaba dentro y cuando lo veía jugar con Teddy, o Victoire y Dominique, Hermione no podía más que rearfirmar que ese hombre, era el amor de su vida. Con sus defectos y todo, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente.

—Hermione —repitió con preocupación en su voz —¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Ron, debo decirte algo importante. Estaba en el Ministerio trabajando cuando me desmayé.

—¿Te desmayaste? ¿Pero te encuentras bien? Vamos a San Mungo, ahora.

—No, ya fui. Con Ginny.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué mi hermana no se apareció en la tienda y me avisó? Pude haberte acompañado yo.

—No, ella se quedó conmigo. Es que pensé que sería rápido, y que me dirían que no fue más que un simple desmayo, pero no. Hay algo más.

Su esposo la miró expectante y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

—Pero antes dime, ¿cómo supiste que me había pasado algo?

—Hermione, ¿recuerdas cuando en el desiluminador de Dumbledore, escuché tu voz y luego la luz que se dirigió a mi corazón me decía que iba a encontrarlos? Lo mismo me sucedió hoy, algo me dijo que tú no estabas bien, George me miró raro y me dijo que no me preocupara pero yo sabía que no estabas bien. Dímelo, Hermione, dime qué que te sucede.

Ella lo miró y volvió a abrazarlo, luego poniéndose en puntas de pie se lo susurró al oído. Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna de Ron y no supo si fue por sentir el aliento de su mujer o por la noticia más espectacular que jamás había escuchado.

—Repítelo —dijo, creyendo que aquel era el sueño más increíble de toda su vida —por favor, linda, repítelo.

—Estoy embarazada —exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, la más linda, según Ron.

—¿Eso quiere decir, que voy a ser papá? Un momento, ¡claro que voy a ser papá ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! —gritó, y alzando a su mujer, la besó con mucha ternura y amor.

Hermione rió, y respondió a ese beso. Definitivamente era el día más feliz en la vida de ambos.

—¿Sabes que me haces muy feliz, no? —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreir, ni soltar a su esposa. Ron volvió a besarla, amaba hacerlo.

Ella era la mujer con la que siempre quiso estar, ella era su otra mitad y la única capaz de soportar sus pequeñas manías y estúpidos enojos. Solo Hermione. Ella era su princesa y siempre lo sería... al menos hasta que naciera Rose.


	10. Harry & Ginny

**Harry & Ginny**

Ginny Potter, buscaba la snitch con la mirada en el partido que las Arpías de Holyhead estaban disputando contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Las Arpías iban ganando 90 a 80, un resultado un tanto ajustado considerando que la victoria los pondría, a quien ganase, en la final de la liga. Por eso, era imperioso que encontrase la snitch y el partido terminara.  
>En la tribuna sus hermanos, esposo y Teddy estaban vitoreándola. Ginny sonrió al ver, fugazmente, como George hizo detonar uno de sus artefactos provocando un estallido multicolor y el susto por parte de los espectadores que estaban más cerca.<br>De repente, comenzó a sentirse mareada y todo comenzó a girar con mucha velocidad. De no ser por un de los cazadores de los Muciélagos, se habría estrellado en el suelo sin remedio dado que cayó de su escoba, sin poder evitarlo.  
>El partido se suspendió, y Ginny fue llevaba con un sanador de inmediato. Su capitana, estaba preocupada. Harry, quien salió a toda velocidad de las tribuna para dirigirse a su esposa, también. No era común que le pasara eso, la chica era muy buena jugando Quidditch y no se caería de la escoba tan fácil. Harry recordó cuando los dementores lo habían atacado y él mismo sufrió las consecuencias de haberse caído pero, afortundamente, dementores ya no había así que la causa de aquel accidente había sido otra. El asunto era cuál.<p>

Encontró a su mujer, recostada y rodeada de sus compañeras de equipo que se fueron en cuanto él apareció. Ginny le sonrió levemente.

—Harry —saludó la joven al verlo —hice un lindo, espectáculo, ¿no?

—No, Ginny. Nos preocupaste ¿Qué te pasó?

—No lo sé, el sanador dice que solo fue un mareo. Nada grave, es una pena que el partido se haya suspendido.

—No me importa el partido, me importas tú. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero quiero ir a casa, necesito descansar.

Avisándole, previamente a Ron, el matrimonio Potter se apareció en su hogar. Ginny se recostó ni bien llegó, y no pasó mucho hasta que se quedó dormida, Harry la dejó descansar.

Al día siguiente, el humor de Ginny volvía a ser el de siempre y su espíritu también. Esa misma tarde, había vuelto a los entrenamientos y con el correr de los días aquel episodio amenazaba con quedar en el olvido. El partido contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle fue reprogramado, y se jugaría aquel sábado por la mañana. Con una Ginny, en su máximo esplendor, la snitch fue capturada con facilidad, permitiéndoles a las Arpías pasar a la final de la liga, donde se enfrentarían a los Appleby Arrows. Pero no todo salió, como lo venía planeando la pelirroja. Algo llamó su atención.

Los domingos, solían reunirse todos en la Madriguera como en las viejas épocas. Parecía que todo ea igual que en aquellos años. Probablemente lo fuera sólo que, ahora, la mayoría de los Weasley estaban casados y el jardín de era pisoteado por Teddy, Victoire y Dominique quienes corrían tras los gnomos y las pobres gallinas. Verlos divertirse hacía felices a todos, excepto a las aves, claro.  
>La primera cosa que llamó la atención de Ginny, fue que le provocó asco la comida que preparó su madre. Situación más que rara, dado que ella amaba comer allí. Comió solo un poco, pero luego lo dejó excusando que no tenía hambre.<br>Lo segundo fue que, un par de días después, comenzó a sentirse preocupada por el retraso importante que estaba teniendo. Era bastante regular, por eso le llamaba la atención eso. Fue allí cuando una alarma en su cabeza comenzó a sonar ¿Sería que ella...? ¿Podría ella... estar embarazada? Solo una persona podría ayudarla, y esa persona era su madre.

Harry llegó del ministerio, tras un largo día de trabajo. Se sacudió de su capa los polvos flú que le quedaron adheridos y llamó a su esposa. La voz de ella le respondió desde la habitación.

Al llegar allí, la vio recostada en la cama pero con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sin darle tiempo a nada, ella se levantó y se arrojó sobre él.

—¡Harry! —exclamó —¡Mi amor!

—Ginny ¡que lindo ser recibido así! ¿Alguna razón en particular? —preguntó, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz y acariciaba su cabello.

—Sí, una razón hay. Dejé a las Arpías, esta tarde renuncié.

Su esposo abrió sus ojos verdes, soprendido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Era tu sueño, juegas muy bien, seguro pronto serías capitana. Ginny...

—El Quidditch es mi pasión, no mi sueño. Tú si lo eres, y por ti dejé el equipo.

—¿Por mí?

—Claro, Harry. Por tí y tu hijo... nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon más y la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Perdón?

—Estoy esperando un bebé, mi amor. Un hermoso bebé.

Tomándola de la cintura, Harry la besó.

—¿De veras? ¡Un bebé! —la sonrisa del muchacho era tan amplia, que casi ocupaba todo su rostro. Estaba tan feliz, que no podía describirlo. En realidad, no podía describir esa felicidad, nunca se había sentido tan pleno en toda su vida.

—Te amo —respondió Ginny —lo pensé, Harry y si es varón, encontré el nombre ideal

—¿Cuál?

—James Sirius.

A Harry, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Definitivamente nunca había tan feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí termino con esta serie de viñetas. No hice de BillFleur, Luna/Rolf, Percy/Audrey y demases parejas porque me enfoqué en aquellas que, por alguna razón, marcaron algo. Como George y Angelina, que en homenaje a su gemelo, le puso su nombre a su hijo (explico este, porque por ahí era la pareja menos importante de las que aquí figuran). Como fuere, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice escribiéndolo._  
><em>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, fueron más que inspiradores.<em>


End file.
